


At the End of the Day

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 6.05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: A small coda to "The Premiere."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	At the End of the Day

After the disastrous premiere, David zig-zags between seeing Patrick back to his apartment, going to the motel to experience the fallout with his family, then heading back to Patrick's for the night. When he gets back to Patrick's, he opens the door quietly. The apartment is mostly dark, except for a lamp on by the bed. Patrick is on the bed in his pajamas, lying on his side on top of the covers, right where David had left him.

“‘s okay, ‘m awake,” Patrick mumbles, so David shuts the door and goes over to sit on the bed next to him, resting a hand on Patrick’s hip.

“How are are you feeling?” he asks, examining Patrick’s eyes. His pupils still look dilated, but that might just be the dark of the room. Patrick paws lazily at David’s thigh.

“Sober,” he says, circling his fingertips on David’s leg.

“Oh?” David says with a grin.

Patrick starts to smile back, then winces. “Also means it’s starting to hurt again.”

“Poor thing,” David says, rubbing Patrick’s arm. “And we can’t give you anymore painkillers tonight.”

Patrick exhales through his nose and pouts.

“Do you want an ice pack?” David asks.

Patrick shakes his head. “Want you.”

“I’m here.”

“And I  _ want  _ you.”

“O-oh,” David stutters as Patrick starts to tug on him. “Are you sure you’re up for it? If you’re in pain…”

“You said when I was sober, we’d…” Another smile, another wince. “...make a baby.”

“Okay, we’re not actually calling it that, are we?” David asks, cringing. “Also, interesting that that’s the one thing you remember from earlier. Oh-”

Patrick tugs at him more firmly, maneuvering him awkwardly until David gives in and just moves himself how Patrick clearly wants him. Patrick settles on his back, and David situates himself on top of him. Before David can say anything, Patrick pouts again.

“What?” David asks with a laugh.

“I don’t think I can kiss you. It’s not as fun if I can’t kiss you.”

David doesn’t know why, but that hits him, sharp and unexpected, right in that heart of his that Patrick had made a point to highlight earlier. He smiles softly, reaching up to smooth down a bit of Patrick’s hair that’s sticking up.

“I love you,” he says.

Patrick must see something in his eyes, hear something in his voice, because he reaches up and puts his hand on David’s cheek, looking at him for a long moment before saying, “I love you too.”

David kisses him on the forehead, then tries to get up, but Patrick holds him tighter, wrapping his legs around him.

“Can I go get changed so we can go to sleep?” David asks, amused.

“Only if you promise in the morning we’ll make that b-”

“Oh my god, Patrick, I am  _ begging _ you…”

Patrick laughs, which turns into a groan of pain.

“Serves you right,” David says, pulling free.

He gathers up his pajamas and goes to change in the bathroom. Once he’s in his pajamas, he looks at all his products on the counter. As much as he values his nine-step regimen, he really doesn’t feel like leaving Patrick alone for the length of time it would take to complete it. He decides to make it quick tonight. He wants a turn holding his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I did think about making this smutty, but I think short and sweet was the way to go in the end. I'm very much of the opinion that they handled the whole baby thing well, and I just wanted to write a tiny bit of fluff to cap it all off.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> Oh, and I did kind of pull inspiration from one of the first fics I wrote for SC, so if you want more of David asking Patrick to please stop referring to sex in awkward terms, may I suggest [A Very Unfortunate Turn of Phrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162563).


End file.
